¿ Y mi Beso?
by Sebashu
Summary: – Dame un beso. eso había dicho él , eso quería él... pero ella estaría dispuesta a dárselo aunque la molestara a Diario? por Dios es su cumpleaños se lo doy o no? – Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun! – Oneshot


Hola aquí sebashu reportandose con la segunda historia que hizo :D

XD espero les guste yo me divertí haciéndola sin mas que decir lean ;)**  


* * *

¿Y mi beso?**

— _Dame un beso…_

Eso había dicho _él, _ eso era lo que quería _él_ de cumpleaños, un beso, un beso _suyo, _inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin que ella se lo permitiera, aunque tenía un mar de confusiones que le atormentaban, así que de momento decidió olvidar todo, se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento que compartía con su amiga Ino, una escandalosa Rubia poseedora de unos Hermosos ojos celestes y un despampanante cuerpo . —Cerda estas? — la llamo a ver si respondía, fue en vano el departamento permanecía solo _esa Ino… conociéndola debe estar de compras y más por el día que es hoy…hoy_— pensó la pelirrosa— hoy era el cumpleaños de Sasuke y no sabía bien si ir o no, no sabía si quería o no encontrarse al pelinegro esa noche, y más con el regalo que le había pedido.

— por dios era solo un beso un simple beso! Porque que me afecta tanto darle un insignificante beso! — Pensó en voz alta la pelirrosa— ya! Creerán que estoy loca— siguió hablando. Pero era más que eso, tal vez para cualquiera era algo sin relevancia, pero para Sakura era muy importante. Así que eso le seguía comiendo la cabeza, una vez más trato de no pensar en eso y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se tiró en su cama con pesadez e intento vagamente dormir, tal vez a fin de cuentas no iría a la fiesta, pero uno nunca sabe apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y la fiesta no comenzaba sino hasta las 9 de la noche. Trato enserio lo hizo pero su mente volvían a esas sencillas palabras "_Dame un beso" _ cuando lo escucho había sonado como una orden, lo que no entendía era el ¿porque se lo pedía?.

_*flas back*_

—Naruto… enserio creo que deberías hablar con Hina-chan

—p-pero Sakura… y si ella no me quiere? Y…y si de verdad esta con kiba?

Se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad dos amigos conversando uno era un hiperactivo rubio de unos ojos Azules que tenían una gran fuerza aunque en estos momentos no la estuviera mostrando y no estuviera tan hiperactivo como siempre. Ese era Naruto, desde muy pequeños había sido grandes amigos, incluso el rubio había sentido una atracción por su amiga que tenía enfrente hasta que se dio cuenta que a la que en realidad amaba era a Hinata. La otra persona era una chica de un exótico color de cabello…Rosa…con unos felinos ojos color jade quien estaba intentando convencer a su amigo de que hablara con Hinata.

— _parecen dos críos, no puedo creer que ambos se amen y ninguno se lo diga al otro Ahgg! Cuál de los dos sea más Tímido cuando se trata de esto!_ — pensó la pelirrosa aunque no podía culpar a Hinata ella siempre así. Pero Naruto! Dios mío a ese chico había que ponerle un calmante para que dejara su hiperactividad y cuando se trataba de Hinata se comportaba como todo un crio!

—lo digo enserio Naruto ve y háblale y no quiero un no como respuesta así que ya anda tus patitas a caminar!

Acto seguido el rubio se levantó con cautela y se fue en busca de su Hina-chan.

—hay ese Naruto, nunca va a cambiar—decía para sí misma la ojijade quien estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le había sentado al lado y la miraba con detenimiento.

—Sakura —la llamo con su vos que hacia derretir hasta el más frio tempano

—S-Sasuke! — respondió torpemente la aparición del pelinegro la había tomado desprevenida — que… que haces aquí?.

— buscándote

Ella frunció levemente el ceño — buscándome? .

El asintió mientras su mirada se dirigía a su cabellos(los de ella) como lo más interesante del mundo es más mientras le hablaba tenia uno de sus mechón atrapado entre sus dedos y jugueteaba con él.

— p-porque? — intento preguntar ella.

En ese momento el dirigió sus orbes hacia los de ella y plasmo una sonrisa ladina, típica en el ¬¬ — Sa-Ku-Ra, porque tan nerviosa? Vamos solo te buscaba para preguntarte que me piensas regalar?.

_Regalar, regalar de qué?_ — pensó la chica.

—El viernes, es decir mañana es mi cumpleaños— le dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Y ya que tu no me has conseguido nada te diré que me regalaras—termino diciendo con arrogancia.

— y quien ha dicho que te regalare algo? — Había recobrado la poca compostura que me había quedado es que cuando estaba cerca de él no parecía yo ese chico, con tan solo mirarlo me enloquecía pero eso no lo iba a aceptar nunca, desde que lo conocí me enamore inevitablemente de el pero el… él era un insufrible, patán, borde, frio, ególatra, arrogante oh si había mencionado ya que era insufrible? El cual su hobby favorito era molestarme! A veces no entendía como era yo tan masoquista en querer alguien así, — _que bueno que es guapo_—pensó para sus adentros.

—ok no me regales nada igual un regalo tuyo no valdría la pena— y sin más se fue de ahí salió por la puerta trasera del edificio _— ahhg me está colmando al paciencia como que un regalo mío no vale la pena! Quien se cree ese Uchiha ya me va a oír!_ — y sin más salió detrás del azabache pisando el suelo a zancadas.

Cuando lo alcanzo tomo aire y… (N/A: que flash back tan largo me estoy hartando ¬¬)

— Uchiha! Detente ahí! —le dijo en un tono de voz alto casi llegando a gritar

El solo se voltio con aire despreocupado y con su característica sonrisa arrogante —está bien, está bien te invito a la fiesta y demás pero igual te pediré mi regalo— eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz ronca que sonaba estúpidamente sexy, por su parte Sakura casi queda embobada por eso de no ser que aún estaba resentida con el Uchiha.

Ella solo se limitó a hacer un puchero que a Sasuke se le antojo de lo mas de tierno —un beso — murmuro pero era aludible a la pelirrosa quien al escuchar abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y volteo su cabeza hacia los ojos de Sasuke que la miraban con una expresión divertida, si, se estaba burlando de ella, frunció el cejo y se le dirigió con una mirada enfurecida. — t-te estas burlando de mí? — en verdad tenia rabia pero la proposición… en lo más profundo de su ser (N/A: si claro era más que obvio!) , quería probar los labios de Sasuke, hace meses que deseaba sentirlo pero vamos su dignidad no se lo permitía al parecer era más fuerte que esas ansias de devorárselo.

—quiero un beso, un beso tuyo— ahora si la pelirrosa no cabía en su asombro, como la describiría en estos momentos… si, parecía un cuadro todo esto le parecía muy divertido a Sasuke quien no iba a negar que la pelirrosa le había llamado la atención desde un principio pero se dedicó a molestarla todo el tiempo le parecía divertido ver las caras que hacia ella cuando se enojaba y aunque su petición sonaba descarada ahí estaba el de lo mas de rejalado en esa situación hasta se estaba divirtiendo, aunque ya enserio él quería probar los labios de la pelirrosa.

—S-Sasuke…—tenía el cejo fruncido—n-no puedes pedirme eso! — estaba sonrojada a mas no poder _— como se le ocurría pedir eso sin ningún pudor es... es que no conocía esa palabra? O estaba realmente loco? Lo hacía para molestarme?_ —y más de esa larga lista de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la ojijade

—porque no? —pregunto divertido.

—P-p-por q-que— las palabras no le salían ni siquiera pensaba coherentemente alguna respuesta, su tartamudez bien podía competir con la de Hinata.

Y sin previo aviso, él la acorralo contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos, ese roce hiso que por ambos pasara una descarga eléctrica. La chica se tensó tener a Sasuke así de cerca no ayudaba a su salud mental, sentir su embriagador olor llenar sus pulmones su firme torso contra su cuerpo era demencial. De verdad estaba al borde de al locura tenerlo así, por su parte el azabache no se quedó atrás, el aroma de Sakura era delicioso _cerezos…_pensó, y se quiso divertir un poco con la situación en la que estaban.

Puso cada una de sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la pelirrosa, y llevo sus labios hasta el lóbulo de ella, lo succiono, mordisqueo, besuqueo y demás con maestría dejando a su paso suspiros por parte de ella quien no cabía en la realidad cuando Sasuke se acercó ella se había tensionado y al sentir su respiración en su piel hizo que la erizara lo que le saco una sonrisa al pelinegro pero al sentir lo que le estaba haciendo a su oreja Dios ella podía morir enseguida y moriría en paz y con una sonrisa en su rostro, intento suprimir los suspiros y gemidos que aquella acción dejaba a su paso pero simplemente no podía y tenía que parar eso.

Ella iba a abrir su boca pero él se le adelanto

—Dame un beso — dijo con vos ronca y varonil, enserio en eso momentos habría accedido, por Kami me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos.

Yo seguía ensimismada que no me di cuenta cuando volvió hacia mi oreja para susurrarme algo como "_te espero en la fiesta y con mi regalo" _ y luego de eso se fue, repase mentalmente todo lo que había pasado y llegue a una conclusión…_nada, no sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba y tenía miedo de descubrirlo… o eso creo yo"_

_*fin de Flash Back* _(N/A: ahyy Dios por Fin! D:)

De pensar tanto en lo sucedido el día anterior no me percate que se había hecho las 8 de la noche y yo aún seguía sin decidirme si ir o no. Pero antes de que decidiera ir o no una Despampanante Rubia cruzo el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto tirando ropa aquí y allá y balbuceando cosas como "la fiesta de Sasuke-kun" "Sakura apurarte llegaremos tarde" "Oh Dios mío Sakura por que no te has arreglado aun" y más incoherencias que no seguí escuchando yo solo estaba tirada en mi cama mirando un punto fijo del techo hasta que sentí un jalón.

—Sakura que te pasa? Que no ves que es tarde?

—Ino — la llame — no voy a ir.

—no? ¿Porque no?

—P-porque…— empezó a atropellar las palabras, ni ella misma sabia porque — ehh… pues no estoy para humor de fiestas Ino.

La Rubia arqueo una ceja y soltó una risa seca — y piensas que me voy a tragar eso, no no no Sakura Haruno tú vas porque vas.

Después de eso la pelirrosa no pudo decir más nada sumándole el hecho de que Ino se puso "manos a la obra" primero dejo que la ojijade se duchara al salir, le hizo una sección de embellecimiento alias _tortura exorciza dora de "belleza"_ como le había llamado interiormente. Y después dejo que se vistiera salo al final Ino la maquillo levemente, pues que decir Sakura simplemente esta Hermosa.

Sakura traía un vestido* color rosa que combinaba con el color de su pelo y resaltaba más sus ojos, el vestido era con escote strapless y tenía y lazo en el centro por la cintura del mismo color era ancho y hermoso la tela era delicada y fina y tenía una caída, que empezaba desde el lazo suelta hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla lo que hacía resaltar sus bien torneadas piernas al final tenía unas zapatillas de tacón alto que se amaraban a sus tobillos, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado solo se puso lápiz de ojos que le daba un aire felino y brillo en los labios, Ino no se preocupó por rubor si de por si las mejillas de su amiga ya estaban coloradas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba a media espalda tenía una caída espectacular al final se formaban unas ondas que le daban un toque sensual y un flequillo que se el veía muy bien.

—Lo vas a dejar callado — dijo Ino

—A-a quién?

—no te hagas mensa sé que te gusta Sasuke no soy ciega Sakura

La ojijade solo agacho su cabeza con un notable sonrojo —e-él no me gusta no digas tonterías. — su voz sonaba bajita.

—jajaja hay Saku a quien pretendes engañar, Total no importa, vamos!

Y sin más salieron del departamento rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, en el auto rojo de Ino, esa Ino siempre llamando al atención, al llegar bajaron ambas del auto y se quedaron asombradas por lo que tenían enfrente ese lugar sin duda que era hermoso, su arquitectura era inigualable. Sakura estaba tan asombrada que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien y sintió que iba a caer al suelo, inevitablemente cerro los ojos, estaba esperando el golpe que nunca llego, al parecer el sujeto la había sujetado a tiempo, con algo de cautela los fue abriendo poco a poco e intento disculparse al encontrarse con un par de orbes negras que la miraban expectante, tan parecido a … _él._

—L-lo siento— intento excusarse.

—tranquila a cualquiera le pasa, Itachi, Uchiha Itachi— se presentó don una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, —** aunque creo que a mí no, ya tenía quien me derritiera :D Shanaro!- **_Inner! Justo en este momento te apareces! _**ya tenía que aparecer no? **_Pero porque ahora, y ese que tendrá relación con Sasuke? _**Por lo que veo pues si se parecen **_ no ayudas _**lo siento. ._.U **_ ya déjalo así mejor vete que va a pensar que estoy loca. _** Y que no lo estás? U.u **_ Cállate si no quieres que yo te calle ¬¬ __** ok ok me callo **__bien :) _— intento dejar de lado a su inner y concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente, por cierto no habían cambiado de posición y si se preguntan por Ino esa malvada había entrado hace mucho a la fiesta.

—U-Uchiha_?_

—sí, tú debes ser Sakura no? — esto alarmo a la chica como sabia el su nombre que era un acosador o algo por el estilo? — Digo por el color de tu pelo y mi hermano te había mencionado antes— esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que Sakura ni se inmuto.

Pronto sentían la presencia de alguien más.

Disculpen, interrumpo? —Carraspeo Sasuke quien había llegado hace un momento, entonces ellos dos se separaron e Itachi solo pudo mirar divertido a su hermano mientras que la pelirrosa estaba avergonzada con la cabeza baja.

—y bien? — repitió Sasuke

—nada ototo-baka solo estaba conociendo a Sakura— dijo con aires despreocupados el Uchiha menor dirigió sus ojos a la mota rosa que estaba al lado de Itachi y se sentía molesto, y no sabía ¿porque? que era eso ¿_celos?_ No importa lo que fuera. Lo siguiente solo fue un impulso.

Había llegado donde ella la había agarrado de la muñeca y se iba a dar media vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada enfadada a su hermano. Por su parte Sakura estaba confundida, que había pasado exactamente… eso eran celos por parte del Uchiha? No, no podría serlo él no era así, pero aun no terminaba de procesar todo, primero no había reparado en cómo estaba Sasuke, llevaba un saco negro sin corbata con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, le hacía resaltar su cabello y sus ojos ónix y su piel blanca, el traje era simple pero se veía Jodidamente sexy. (N/A: *¬* babaaaaaa XD)

Segundo no se había dado cuenta que aun iba de la mano con Sasuke y al percatarse se sonrojo y menos mal iba atrás del pelinegro porque si no la vería en esta situación y se carcajearía como nunca.

Y por último y no menos importante, se había olvidado del regalo Oh! Dios mío! Ahora que iba a hacer? Se lo daría? Sería capaz? Ella es muy miedosa D:!

De repente habían llegado a un cuarto un poco iluminado no era la recepción dela fiesta, era… el cuarto del Uchiha. Como no se había dado cuenta mientras subáis las escaleras y ahí se preguntaba qué hará? Que hare?.

—Sakura— la llamo, por fin dándose cuenta cómo estaba la pelirrosa y de verdad estaba _Hermosa._ Pero igual no dejo que eso lo distrajera mucho… o ¿sí? —que hacías con Itachi?

—N-nada—intento decir— además que te importa lo que haga!

—me importa porque tú eres mía!

Se quedó en Shock! Pero igual estaba enfadada por que le gritaba no estaba haciendo nada malo—como que soy tuya! Deja de decir insensateces, no estaba haciendo nada! Además… que hago aquí pensé que la fiesta era en la recepción no en tu cuarto! — cuando termino pudo ver una sonrisilla maliciosa dibujándose en el rostro del Uchiha. Oh Oh!

—Si quieres podemos hacer la fiesta aquí— dijo acercándose con movimientos cautelosos hacia ella, quien al entender a lo que se refería se tensó.

—Q-que haces?

—mmm no sé qué piensas que hago? — ya estaba muy cerca de ella la estaba acorralando a una de las paredes del cuarto.

La distancia entre ellos poco a poco se fue acortando, hasta que el poco a poco se acercó a su rostro, por alguna razón ella pensó que la besaría, y estaba esperándolo cerro sus ojos en incluso fruncio lo labios esperando el momento que… no llego. ._.U

Se oyó una risilla en su oído y abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Sasuke quien se divertía en grande con lo que ella acaba de hacer. — tan ansiosas estas porque te bese? — pregunto sin disimulo alguno— _ahgg quien se cree ese tipo!_ — estaba furiosa así que trato de empujar al chico que tenía enfrente pero el no al dejo, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, hizo gala de que era más fuerte que ella y no la dejo irse, lo que hizo fue acunarse entre el hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro aspirando el dulce aroma de Sakura. Ella se estremeció por el contacto como las otras ves y dejo de forcejear.

— ¿Y mi beso?

Sakura se quedó de piedra. Aun así le pedía eso, pero ella no sabía que hacer solo atinó a decir — ehh… n-no… —

—porque no? Es mi cumpleaños, ese es mi regalo —dijo con autosuficiencia y arrogancia, le encantaba poner en aprietos a la ojijade.

Y por alguna razón ella ya no pudo decirle más nada así que le tomo por las mejillas con ambas manos y el depósito un suave beso en la mejilla derecha, el beso fue cálido y tierno pero Sasuke quería otro tipo de besos, él quería probar sus labios.

— ¿Y mi beso?

Sakura abrió los ojos, que no se lo había dado ya? — Ya T-te lo di.

—no Sakura eso no fue un beso— dijo con su típica sonrisa ladina— si me lo vas a dar me lo vas a dar bien… o… es que acaso no sabes besar? — le pregunto con la pura intención de seguir molestándola.

Ella hizo un moflete con sus mejillas y estaba roja a mas no poder no sabía si de la vergüenza o del enojo— Yo si se besar! — su tono de vos se elevo estaba furiosa por lo que le azabache le había dicho.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo—La reto— si es que sabes Bes…— no termino su frase porque Sakura s ele había lanzado desesperadamente buscando sus labios, eso sí lo tomo por sorpresa, Sakura era impulsiva a veces y eso le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.

El beso era demandante y fogoso, _ella sí que sabía besar, _fue lo que pensó el pelinegro antes de dejarse llevar por al oleada de sensaciones, llevo uno de sus brazos a la cintura de la pelirrosa para atraerla más a él me inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el beso, ella por su parte estaba echa un lio, no sabía porque besaba a Sasuke pero tampoco quería que terminase. Ella llevo sus manos hasta detrás de la nuca de Sasuke y en un acto inconsciente lo atrajo hacia ella. Sasuke mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella para que le permitiera el paso, ella gustosa acepto y comenzó una danza de lenguas que era magistralmente, el ritmo aunque fuera Sakura la que lo comenzó era Sasuke quien lo llevaba.

El beso les pareció durar horas, cuando se separaron para buscar un poco de aire y regular sus respiraciones se vieron a los ojos, en los de ella eran dulces y transmitían ternura en los de él había un sentimiento que Sakura no pudo descifrar bien ¿Amor? A ella ya le había quedado claro que amaba a Sasuke aunque este fuera a veces… un imbécil pero lo amaba.

El por su parte sonrió de la manera más sincera que jamás pensó y pudo ver en los ojos de ella alegría se acercó y la abrazo.

—Que me darás el próximo año?

—_Este no se cansa de los regalos con nada ehh? ¬¬ _— pensó Sakura

—Sasuke! — le reprendió ella — aún no termina este y ya estás pensando en tu próximo cumpleaños!

Y el volvió a sonreír algo que contagio a la pelirrosa, luego la abrazo, él también la amaba, así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el silencio— Sakura — elevo una mano a la altura de la mejilla de ella y la acaricio suavemente — sal conmigo — Sakura no esperaba esto pero estaba más que feliz

Le correspondió con un casto beso, era más bien un pico, un ligero roce en los labios, que el muy bien supo interpretar pero por Kami! Era Sasuke Uchiha y el no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a su ahora novia.

—eso es un sí? —le pregunto divertido.

Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego el sonrió y sin más le apretó levemente la mano y salieron de ahí rumbo a la fiesta, los invitados se han de estar preguntando donde demonios se había metido el festejado! Al llegar se sorprendieron que nadie los esperara, estaba ocupados en otras cosas por ejemplo.

Naruto bailaba animadamente con Hinata quien estaba sonrojada por la cercanía del chico — _ vaya entonces aclaro las cosas con Hinata , muy bien Uzumaki_— pensó la ojijade.

Ino bailaba con… a ver.. Si distinguía bien eran por Kami! ¡Ino estaba bailando con 5 chicos a la ves! Esa Ino nunca cambiaria pero lo que si la tomó por sorpresa era que en una mesa se encontraba Itachi con cara de pocos amigos fulminando a los chicos con quienes bailaba Ino, vaya, vaya muy interesante.

Y bueno el ambiente en la fiesta era como decirlo… bien era un fiesta que se puede decir? Todos bailaban, estaban felices, charlaban, comían, bebían en fin lo que se hace en una fiesta, esta tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio se acercó a su oído y le susurro de una manera muy sensual.

— ¿Y mi beso? — se estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios

Sasuke, ese Sasuke nunca iba a cambiar y no le importaba porque así lo amaba. — Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun! —se Puso de Puntitas y lo Beso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

*****por si se preguntan yo no sé describir buenos vestidos así que aquí les dejo la img ;)

http : / / 4. bp. Blogspot .com /_dSmqWBxbJPs / Se-nA2D7-4I / AAAAAAAAB7w / 42j2lSm0BO0 / s400 / 154334_cor_w. jpg

Solo quiten los espacios y ya está ;)

_Besos Sebashu :D_

_XD besos (?)_

PD: creo que me quedo medio mal en algunas partes pero escribí a mil por horas jaja y a veces no me fije en lo que escribía :D


End file.
